Rise of the Bottom Dwellers
"Rise of the Bottom Dwellers" is the second episode of Camp Lakebottom, and the second episode of season 1. It first aired on July 4, 2013 with the episode "Escape From Camp Lakebottom." Synopsis McGee and Buttsquat compete to see whose camp is best, but a race up Mt. Fittoblow triggers a volcano that could wipe out Lakebottom. Polt The opening starts with Mt. Fittoblow erupting, and McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, and Buttsquat are going down the volcano screaming. A picture is taken, and McGee writes to his mom about the action happening at Camp Lakebottom. In their cabin, McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt are sleeping until Sawyer wakes them up in preparation for the big day ahead of them. A short montage of the campers' morning preparations is shown, including brushing their teeth with slugs, accidentally sinking into some mud on their way to breakfast, and having said breakfast (bowls of living oatmeal) attack them via latching onto their faces. Squirt befriends his oatmeal and dubs him "Otis," while McGee hits it with a frying pan, before accidentally hitting himself. McGee falls down a path to Lake Ickygloomy's beach, and Buttsquat arrives in Camp Sunny Smiles new yacht to boast about how Camp Sunny Smiles is better than Camp Lakebottom. Sawyer tries to showcase the waterslide he and Armand built, but it gives way, making Sawyer accept that Sunny Smiles has better technology. McGee then challenges Buttsquat that anything Sunny Smiles does, Lakebottom can do better, and Buttsquat agrees. Buttsquat then challenges McGee to contest of who can climb higher, and activates the yacht's extendable climbing wall. McGee, not wanting to be beaten, starts climbing Voodoo Hoodoo (along with Gretchen, Squirt, Otis and Sawyer), much to Sawyer's worry. Buttsquat starts extending the climbing wall even higher, and McGee starts climbing to Voodoo Hoodoo's peak. McGee reaches the peak, but Buttsquat and the climbing wall enter space, causing Camp Sunny Smiles to win. McGee, in frustration, accidentally dislodges the boulder on Voodoo Hoodoo's peak, causing it to fall down the mountain towards Gretchen, Squirt, Otis, and Sawyer, who start trying to escape it. While Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis avoid the boulder, Sawyer is squished, and Otis attacks McGee as the two are flung off the boulder. Buttsquat then gloats about Sunny Smiles' superiority, to McGee's anger. The next challenge is arts and crafts, and Armand is teaching the campers about knitting, and knits a model of the Effiel Tower to demonstrate. Buttsquat, unimpressed by the knitting, instead uses the yacht's robotic arms to create rapper-like graffiti as a rebuttal. Gretchen and Squirt both knit impressive sculptures in retaliation, but McGee just ties himself up by mistake. Buttsquat again starts boasting about Sunny Smiles, while McGee is attacked by Otis. The challenge after that is surfing, and Rosebud provides the campers surfboards as they hop into Lake Ickygloomy, but it has no waves. Buttsquat however has waves due to a surfing simulator. Squirt then summons Slimey to create a large wave, give the campers something to surf on. Buttsquat, in retaliation, makes the yacht's robotic arms put him in various poses. McGee then accidentally flies into the wreckage of the waterslide, and briefly surfs there before falling onto the beach and giving up on the feud. Buttsquat, in one final way to prove Camp Sunny Smiles is superior, goes to plant the camp's flag on top of Mt. Fittoblow, and McGee immediately tries to go plant Lakebottom's flag instead. Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis follows the two up the mountain, and McGee vauilts himself on top of the mountain. Before he plants the flag, Gretchen and Squirt convince McGee that Camp Lakebottom is the best camp, no matter what Buttsquat says. Buttsquat then plants his camp's flag into the mountain, causing it to crack. Soon after, lava starts seeping from the cracks, and Gretchen, Squirt and Otis ride down the mountain on a rock. McGee uses his flag to glide through the air, and he doubles back to rescue Buttsquat, and they land in the yacht. After recovering, Buttsquat gloats about the lava going to destroy Lakebottom, and McGee steals the yacht’s remote before speeding up the yacht so much it sails through the ground, creating a water-filled trench that saves the camp. Buttsquat then vows to have revenge. On the beach, the Bottom Dwellers celebrate their victory over Buttsquat, and Otis attacks McGee again. McGee starts pulling Otis off him while stating that Camp Lakebottom is the best camp ever. Characters *McGee *Gretchen *Squirt *Buttsquat *Sawyer *Rosebud *Armand *Slimey *Otis *Otis's Family *McGee's mom (mentioned) Transcript For a transcript of the episode, see here. Trivia *'Running gag:' Someone saying something is "kinda, you know, dangerous." Cultural references *When Buttsquat reaches outer space, his line ("one small step for Sunny Smiles, one giant loser for Lakebottom-kind") references the famous phrase Neil Armstrong said when he first stepped on the moon in 1969. Errors *When Squirt hops into his pants, his shoes suddenly appear on his feet. *When Buttsquat is being fed on Sunny Smiles' yacht, he instantly finishes the food when the camera cuts to McGee, despite not having enough time to. *In the extreme long-shot scene of McGee telling Buttsquat that his camp can do anything better than Sunny Smiles, McGee isn't moving. *When Squirt and Otis are surfing on the large wave, the bitemark on the surfboard is on the wrong side. **Similarly, when McGee is surfing in the air, the large metal patch on his surfboard becomes smaller. Gallery References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes